onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
SBS Volume 87
* D''': Dokusha (Reader) * '''O: Oda Chapter 870, Page 24 D: Ever since I was a kid, I've liked animals, so I've really enjoyed the arrival of the Minks! To express my gratitude for this, my pet cat has one thing to say... Nyaaaa! (SBS Start!). -P.N. Uranium Rabbit Year Y O: A caaaaaat!! It was started by a cat!! D: Odacchi!! Hello!!! Bege's child has a face just like his and there appears to be facial hair under his nose, but as a baby, how does he already have facial hair? How far down does it go...? If... that... is how it is... changing diapers, does Chiffon not dislike it? -P.N. Portgas D Ayasu O: Firstly, Chiffon doesn't dislike it. Because she's his mother! Now, the triangular part under Baby Pez's nose. Well, if you think about it normally, it's like Don Takosu, right? Well I think so. It looks like whiskers. Now the answer is! Do....Beard....Chin hair....!! I won't tell!! D: Is it alright if i lick Smoothie's legs? said Shimizucha Moro. -P.N. Match and Takeshi O: That bastard!! D: Have more pink scenes!! Gao!! said Simizucha Moro. -P.N. Match and Takeshi O: That bastard!! Chapter 872, Page 62 D:Odacchi, hello! In chapter 858, there's a scene where Luffy and Brook restore their teeth with milk, I think, but... can everyone in the Straw Hat crew fix their teeth with milk? -P.N. Makizou O: Yep. That'll fix it. : All you good kids have to go to the dentist. Luffy and his crew are strange people. D: What's the name of Red-Haired Shanks's sword? -P.N. Kooshi O: Right. It's called "Gryphon." Shanks appeared in the first episode, but I had no clue how he was going to fight, you know? D: Oda-san, hello!! Vinsmoke Judge and Sanji's hair are yellow. If this is so, why do the four remaining Vinsmoke kids dye their hair when they were little? Or was it caused by the Lineage Factor? -from Kunlun Pretzel O: This question is from overseas, huh. Certainly the brothers having different hair colors is odd, I guess. You've already given the answer. This is because of the manipulated Lineage Factor. Sanji was the only one not affected, so he and his father have the same hair color. D: I know Pudding's true form, but I still love her. -P.N. Cute is Justice O: You're going down an evil path. Men are sad things. Chapter 874, Page 100 D: Oda-sen... Odacchi, hello! I was reading volume 86 and really became a fan of Katakuri. In chapter 873, why did Daifuku (the third son) refer to Katakuri (the second son) without a honorific? Are they twins who don't resemble one another? Why is Katakuri the only one who is not a minister? Please tell me his age and height!! -P.N. C(Charlotte) Yurie O: Yeees. That's a bunch of Katakuri questions coming in fast!! There's no way Daifuku is his twin! Actually, they're triplets! They're 48 years old. : Charlotte Katakuri cm Komugi Island (Hakuriki Town) "Minister of Flour" Second Son : Charlotte Daifuku cm Poripori Island (Mame Mame Town) "Minister of Beans" Third Son : Charlotte Oven cm Yakigashi Island (Fukkura Town) "Minister of Browned Food" Fourth Son There are 34 islands with 34 Ministers in Totto Land. It's all handled by Big Mom's children although that's what I have decided, but I'm not sure whether to show all information or not. There are just too many profound/background settings. D: Baron Tamago has the power of the Tama Tama no Mi, so after he turns into Count Niwatori, how does he turn back into Baron Tamago? -P.N. Match and Takeshi O: Here it is. Tamago comes after Niwatori. This is for anyone who doesn't understand. Baron Tamago gets killed -> Hiyoko is born. Viscount Hiyoko gets killed -> Niwatori is born. Count Niwatori gets killed -> Tamago is born. Baron Tamago... and continue. Chapter 875, Page 118 D: Odacchi!! Hello!! This is sudden, but there's something I want. That is Kizaru, Fujitora, Akainu, and Aokiji as the opposite gender!! Can you even do that? O: Sure. I regret it!! : Kizaru: Shall I share the speed of light? : Fujitora: I wonder if you can bear it : Akainu: It's a little anti-aging : Aokiji: Ice Nail!! D: Oda-san, hello! In the color cover for chapter 874, Ace and Sabo are making angry faces, but what happened? Shanks is laughing... -P.N. Sakuraki Chisaki ''' O: Let's listen carefully. : Ace: Master Red Hair! Thanks for keeping an eye out for our little brother, you bast- I mean sir!! : Sabo: My name's Sabo. It's nice to meet you. I'm also Luffy's big brother! You have my thanks too! Thank you very much. As for the future... : Shanks: Ahahaha! Oi, let's go, you guys! I get it. We're good now, so come drink!! O: That's why Ace learned manners from Makino long ago, to thank Shanks. Chapter 876, Page 136 '''D: Oda-sensei, hello. In chapter 852, there's a scene where Jinbe saves Luffy and Nami. At the time, Nami's clothes are ruined. But I turn the page and she's dressed! Moreover, in the previous panel it goes "goso goso (sound effect)" and is that Nami changing clothes!? What is she doing? Tell me, Odacchi. -P.N. Save Me from Summer Break Homework O: Yep, she got new clothes. Because the old ones were ruined. It's okay. D: Oda-san, in the cover for chapter 862, Shanks has Hanafuda cards! A "Shikou" (kanji is four light)! ... "Just a Yonko (kanji is four stars)"!! -P.N. Shinboku-kun O: Nooo you noticed that- amazing! Yes, that hand in Hanafuda is called a "Shikou (kanji for four light)." It is read as "Shikou," but it does seem to suggest Shanks's future as one of the Yonko. Well done. Chapter 878, Page 174 D: Odacchi, what's up! My birthday's on the 24th of May, but no character has the same birthday! (Cry) This might be really selfish, (5) ''Go''han meal (2) ''Ni''njin carrot (4) ''Shi''ro Usagi Rabbit for Carrot's birthday! How's that sound? -P.N. Cool O: What!? It's fine. What a cute problem. D: Hello. I want to fill the Birthday Calender! : Rebecca: REB(8)ECCA {B looks like an 8} Phantom ->(4) Princess for the 8/4 {August 4th} : Scarlet: is Rebek(2)ka's Haha{mom}(8) for the 10/28 {October 28th} How are these birthdays? -P.N. Shin O: Hey, hey, hey, deciding that's... fine. Yes here! Because I can't explain the birthday deciding postcards, I think you should go look at the online presentation. Use a proper pen name at ONEPIECE.COM's official page where you can go fill out the birthday days. Is your birthday taken? Anyways, please take a look at the home page. What is wanted in SBS is unchanged. D: Kid and Killer are the two who dislike curry udon, but what happened in the past to cause that...??' -from Rebell-chan O: Those two are good friends, and at the same time they loved being partners from the beginning, they took on Shiruton Doruyanaika-chan together, that day they ate curry udon, and when they finished saw Doruyanaika-chan, her whole body was dyed brown, the two laughed and she hit them both real good. It's a bitter memory of their youth. Yes! Until next volume. Credits Site Navigation ru:SBS Том 87 fr:SBS Tome 87